joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marvelous Midadventures of Flapjack
The Marvelous of Misadeventures of Flapjack is the show about the little boy and his captain and his blue whale coming to the mistery things. Team Flapjack 'Flapjack' '''A boy who was found and raised by Bubbie, a talking whale. Flapjack is very naive and oblivious to danger,[3] thus he is easily caught up in perilous situations. He holds K'nuckles in extremely high regard, with his affection for the captain sometimes bordering on obsession. His catchphrase is "Adventure!" (said whenever excited). He is voiced by series creator Thurop Van Orman. During the ending of the final episode, Thurop's son Leif plays the role of Flapjack. Flapjack's original voice actor was meant to be Paul Reubens, but Reubens never showed up to any recording sessions. Captain K'nuckles 'A washed-up and childish old sailor who claims to be the greatest adventurer the world has ever known. Nowadays, he prefers to nap and drink maple syrup, while telling outrageous tales of past adventures and getting Flapjack wrapped up in his high seas hi-jinks. In reality, his stories are either completely false, or nowhere near as adventurous or amazing as he leads Flapjack to believe. He may not be an entirely incompetent adventurer however, as he was able to steal the Mermaid Queen's heart and successfully escape her guards in "Gone Wishin'". He is a candy addict; he will do whatever it takes to get his hands on candy. Because of this, he is incredibly selfish, putting the well-being of himself and the acquisition of candy above all else. Because of his often selfish, rude, and openly villainous behavior, K'nuckles has earned the open hostility and disrespect of nearly everybody in Stormalong, but is still respected by other pirates. Although he has a habit of taking advantage of Flapjack for his own needs, he is actually fond of him and will often attempt to get him out of trouble when a scheme of theirs goes too far. He also defends Flapjack when others try to deceive him, something that he does on a regular basis. Most of his body is composed of wood: his hands are wooden, his legs are pegs and his behind (his "sittin' muscle", as he calls it) is a wooden board. He is also made of parts stolen by other pirates. Because of his artificial body, he makes mechanical noises when he moves. K'nuckles spends most of the adventures with Flapjack trying to find Candied Island. Flapjack often has to defend him when he is in trouble. During the ending of the final episode, Thurop Van Orman portrays live-action K'nuckles. 'Bubbie '''An anthropomorphic whale, she is Flapjack's devoted, adoptive single mother. Bubbie serves as the primary home and transport of both Flapjack and K'nuckles. She frequently disapproves of Flapjack's desire for adventure, but will always be won over. As told in "Oh Brother", she found Flapjack at sea in a bed of seaweed. Bubbie and K'nuckles frequently disapprove of each other's actions, especially concerning 'adventure'. She believes K'nuckles to beirresponsible, lazy, and a bad influence on Flapjack. However, Bubbie is classified as a hypocrite by K'nuckles because of how she has a consistency of being irresponsible and rule-breaking herself. It is revealed in "100 Per Census" that Bubbie's last name is the same as her first name. Flapjack lives in her belly. Category:2008 series debut Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Rated G Category:Action Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Cartoons Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Shows